Pokemon: The Dark Brawlers
by TrueRising
Summary: It has been a couple of years since the battle between the Battle Brawlers and Mechtavius Destroyer, now the world is at peace and many new brawlers have sprouted! But, that piece is soon interrupted as one of the new brawlers is called to a world where creatures much different to what he's used to! Can he help in saving this world from a new powerful threat? Or will he fall?


**A/N: The Life Gauge will be a total of 1000, I'm pretty sure it's normally 500, but I'm just changing that. Also changing the rules of Bakugan a bit, but not enough to completely change the concept of the game.**

**This will also have a lot of made up Bakugan and Ability/Gate Cards. I will also have a pairing for my main OC, but that will be all, no other pairings since I suck at doing a story with more than one relationship, plus I already suck at writing stories with a single pairing.**

**Finally, there will be some changes to maybe the anime, but nothing huge. I also apologise for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Bakupod**_

**Main OC Narration**

* * *

**It has been years since the incident concerning Mechtavius Destroyer and the Battle Brawlers. Dan Kuso being able to defeat them using the power of Dragonoid Destroyer to finally get rid of Mechtavius for good.**

**Now, a new age of brawling has been born and it is as lively as always in Bakugan City. But, I might be in for something far greater than I ever thought imaginable! It's now up to me and my new friends to fight off a new powerful threat and save the pokemon world!**

**Bakugan, brawl!**

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Here we are with the final match of the Bakugan City Tournament! A brawl between the tournament's dark horse, Ryan Qross! And the tournament's favorable brawler, Chris Pierce!**

* * *

At this present time, in one of the arenas, a certain young boy was walking through one of the hallways with a small smile on his face.

The words from the announcer had boomed through the speakers of the large arena that had hundreds of filled seats surrounding it, the spectators that were watching all cheered in accordance to the announcer.

From the left hallway leading to the field, a young boy appeared walking through onto the arena, he stopped at one side of the field and crossed his arms. His full figure now visible to all, he appeared to be a boy around the age of ten or so with fair skin.

He had a black t-shirt with a short-sleeved white vest over the top of it that reached halfway down his upper body and tight black jeans, he also had black fingerless gloves on his hands that had white linings at the ends. He had straight black hair along with green eyes, and white tall combat boots.

Finally, on the right side of his waist was what appeared to be a rectangular container with three open circular spaces visible, each of the spaces held green colored Bakugan, there was also a small little slot on the side that was holding a deck of cards.

From the other hallway, they all watched as a male that was probably twenty or so walked on. The arena had filled with even louder cheer as he walked up, the person revealed to have a slim build and blue hair that was swept to the right.

"I see that we finally meet, Ryan Qross. After seeing your brawls from before, I certainly hope that you will give me the challenge I seek." Chris stated. Ryan looked at him and smirked before replying.

"I hope I don't disappoint you then. I'm warning you though, if you hold back, then this will end quickly!" Ryan smirked. Chris, in turn, looked surprised for a second before grinning at the young brawler.

"I like your attitude, kid. Let's see what you can do!"

* * *

**The brawlers are set! Let's get this brawl underway! Bakugan, Brawl!**

* * *

That was when both of them reached behind themselves and took out their gauntlets, Ryan's was a green while Chris had a blue one. They both placed them on their left hands before inserting a card and holding it up.

"_Gauntlet, Power Strike!_"

"I'll start this off! Gate Card, set!" Chris threw a card onto the field as it sent a wave of blue light through it, that was when he took out a Bakugan that was blue in color before tossing it onto the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

That was when the Bakugan opened up and a pillar of water shot upwards, it caused the audience and Ryan to cover themselves for a bit before dying down. When it did, the Bakugan revealed to be a snake with glowing red eyes and a blue scaly body.

The Bakugan had light blue lines that ran along the top of its body and circled around its eyes, at the end of its tail was also a sharp spike. Finally, along its back were a row of scaly blue fins with light blue webbing.

"Rise, Aquos Pythoid!"

"My turn! You ready, Visor?" Ryan asked. That was when one of the Bakugan from the container popped out and jumped onto Ryan's shoulder before opening, this revealed a dragon-like appearance.

"**Ready as always, Partner!**" The Bakugan, known as Visor, replied. Ryan nodded before grabbing Visor and threw the Bakugan onto the field after doing a three-sixty spin in the air. Visor, in his ball form, shot onto the field.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Ryan announced. Visor landed on the field before opening once again, this caused a tornado of wind to shoot into the air as a huge figure shot upwards, the audience and Chris along with Pythoid watched as it crashed down. "Descend, Ventus Primordial Visoroid!"

As the wind dispersed, the figure revealed to be a Visor, standing tall facing Pythoid. Visor was a large humanoid dragon, he had a built body with it mainly being green in color with white lines running along his arms, legs, and the sides of his torso, the arms also had spikes on the elbows that pointed backwards and were white in color.

He had a long neck and his head had a horn on the snout, he also had eyes that glowed white and had no pupils. The dragon also had a white underbelly that ran all the way down to the end of his tail and up to his neck.

Finally, on his back were two large pair of wings that were sharp on the ends and had white webbing, and on his face was a white visor that was sharp on the ends and was shaped like a 'V' with his eyes glowing through.

* * *

_**Bakugan Recognised. Aquos Pythoid stands at 1000 G's. Ventus Primordial Visoroid stands at 1200 G's**_

* * *

**Ryan [**▰▰▰1000▰▰▰**]** **[**Ventus Primordial Visoroid: 1200 G's**]**

**Chris [**▰▰▰1000▰▰▰**]** **[**Aquos Pythoid: 1000 G's**]**

* * *

"..." Chris was silent as he took in Ryan's Bakugan, a big grin forming across his face before he began laughing. "This is great! You are definitely powerful, aren't you? But, this brawl will be mine."

"Really? We'll just have to see about that! Let's do this, Visor!" Ryan shouted. The dragon turned his head back and nodded, Ryan then took out a card and inserted it into his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate: Whirlwind Slash!**"

Visor jumped into the air before holding his left hand to the right while his body was slightly turned to the right, he then swiped his hand at incredible speed to the left as a green scythe shaped blade of wind shot towards Pythoid.

* * *

_**Visoroid's Power Level increases to 1300 G's**_

* * *

"**Ability Activate: Water Net!**" Chris announced. Pythoid then opened its mouth as the fins on its back stretched, from its mouth formed a circle of water that shot out and formed a net made entirely of water.

This resulted in the attack from Visoroid to be nullified after being caught in the net and completely dispersing. Chris wasn't finished as he inserted another card into his gauntlet as Visor was seen still flying above.

"**Ability Activate: Marine Slam!**"

Pythoid then slithered at fast speeds underneath Visor before leaping upwards, this surprised Ryan and Visor as they had not expected the snake to jump. It was too late as Visor was slammed by Pythoid's tail, which was coated in water.

* * *

_**Visoroid's Power Level decreases to 1100 G's. Pythoid stands at 1000 G's**_

* * *

"**Double Ability Activate: Water Aura, plus Abyss Fang!**" Chris announced. Pythoid was surrounded by a light blue aura as its two long fangs grew longer and glowed a dark blue, Visor stood up from his position as Ryan got ready.

"**Ability Activate: Zephyr Shield!**" Ryan announced. "Block that attack, Visor!"

"**Understood!**" Visor responded. He then held both arms forwards as a swirling shield of green wind formed, Pythoid's fang struck the shield and they both pushed each other back, Visor managed to knock Pythoid back, but he was sent back by the force as well, causing him to crash into the ground.

"You okay, Visor?!" Ryan called out. He watched as the dust cleared away, revealing Visor getting up from the ground.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. We need to finish this, Ryan.**" Visor stated. Ryan nodded his head in understanding before turning to see Pythoid getting up from its downed position.

"**Triple Ability Activate: Ventus Overdrive, plus Sky Astral, plus Fusion Ability Activate: Twin Tornado!**" Ryan announced. He had placed three cards into his gauntlet as he held it up.

"What?!" Chris yelled in shock.

The audience along with Chris and Pythoid watched in awe as Visoroid's body was covered in a dense green aura as he reeled his head back with his mouth open, powerful winds began to gather in his mouth while doing so.

That was when Visor held both arms outwards and the wind began to gather in them as well, the wind could be felt clearly as they were all having a hard time keeping ground. Ryan was smirking while covering his eyes from the wind.

"Wh-What is this power?" Chris wondered. He then looked at his gauntlet, which displayed the match's information. What he saw made his eyes widen in large plates before looking back at the dragon in awe.

* * *

_**Visoroid's Power Level increases by 1100 G's. Visoroid's Power Level increases by 400 G's. Visoroid's Power Level increases by 200 G's. Visoroid's Power Level stands at 2800 G's**_

* * *

"Finish this, Visor!" Visoroid then thrusted both his arms forwards, this resulted in two green powerful tornadoes to crash their way through the field and towards Pythoid, Visor finished by releasing the attack from his mouth.

What came out was a large torrent of wind that cracked the ground they were on and uprooting the trees on the field. They all watched, well tried to watch since the wind was making it difficult, as the attack smashed into Pythoid who gave a cry of pain.

That was when they heard a familiar sound of a Bakugan changing back to its ball form, they watched as the now ball version of Pythoid flew back towards Chris and landed beside his feet. It was quiet before the audience erupted into cheers.

* * *

**Ryan [**▰▰▰1000▰▰▰**]** **[**Ventus Primordial Visoroid: 2800 G's**]**

**Chris [**▰▰▰0▰▰▰**]** **[**None: ?**]**

* * *

**There we have it, folks! The brawl between the dark horse, Ryan Qross, and the favorable Chris Pierce is over! The winner is Ryan Qross!**

* * *

The entire arena was then filled with countless loud cheers, Ryan could hear his name along with Visor's being yelled from the audience. He waved to them all with a smile, they all definitely seemed to enjoy the brawl.

Visor turned back to his ball form before flying back towards Ryan who caught him in his hands, Visor then jumped onto Ryan's shoulder. "Great job, Visor! Thanks to you, we've won the tournament!"

''**No problem. That battle was certainly an interesting one.**" Visor stated. This made Ryan chuckle. Chris had knelt down and picked Pythoid up with a frown, though that turned into a large grin.

"That was an amazing brawl, Ryan! You are definitely the most powerful brawler I have ever faced!" Chris laughed. Ryan chuckled again as he looked at the Aquos brawler, "How about we brawl again some other time?"

"Definitely! I'll be looking forward to it!" Ryan replied. They watched as Chris stood up and walked off into the hallway that he came from.

* * *

Ryan was currently walking through the streets after exiting the arena, he had a satisfied smile on his face as he did, Visor was sitting on the shoulder of the boy as they could see Bakugan helping out at one of the construction sites.

"**Where are we headed, Ryan?**" Visor wondered. Ryan looked at the Bakugan that rested on his shoulder as he responded.

"I'm not sure, to be honest, we're just walking around to clear our heads a bit after that battle," Ryan answered. Visor nodded his head in understanding at this, that was when Ryan suggested. "How about we go give Frazer a visit?"

"**Why not? It's not like there's anything else to do.**" Visor replied. Right when they were about to head off, Ryan was stopped when Visor yelled. "**Ryan!**" Ryan had looked at the Bakugan on his shoulder in confusion.

"What is it?"

"**Look up!**" Ryan did as told, and when he did, he widened his eyes at what he saw. He had noticed everyone in the area, and most likely the city, was looking up in surprise as well. What he saw was the sky, but it was overflooded with some form of energy.

"What's happening?" Ryan wondered. He noticed that the people all seemed to be panicking, along with their Bakugan, no one seemed to understand what was happening at the moment. "Visor, do you have any idea?"

"**I... I'm not sure...**" Visor muttered. "**This energy feels similar to the time all those years ago during the Naga incident... but, something is definitely different. This energy feels like when Naga had opened up the hole between Vestroia and Earth, this feels similar but completely different too...**"

"Do you mean that something similar to a portal or something opening up connecting this world and Vestroia again?" Ryan asked. He looked at the small Bakugan who just shook its body in response before saying.

"**No, I don't believe so. A similar event might occur, but I don't think it will be Earth and Vestroia, It might in fact be a different world separate to Vestroia and Earth altogether.**" Ryan widened his eyes at this but began to stagger when the ground began to shake.

"What's happening now?!" Ryan groaned. He could only give a yell when the ground opened up beneath him, it looked to be a tunnel of data you would find in stuff like in Cyberspace from many years ago.

"**Hang on, Ryan!**" Visor cried. Ryan was holding onto the ledge of the portal he fell into and was trying to keep himself from falling as Visor was on his shoulder.

"I'm... trying!" Ryan grunted. He began to pull up from the ledge, but widened his eyes and gasped as the ground broke and his grip was lost. He began to fall into the long tunnel as he gave a scream.

* * *

It was a void of complete darkness, and the body of Ryan could be seen floating within it while unconscious, his body was moving as if he were to be underwater. That was when a slight twitch from his hand showed that he was starting to wake up.

A few seconds passed before his his slowly began to open, though they appeared a bit misty at first before clearing up as he blinked a couple of times. He then slowly began to stand upright from his position.

"Wh-Where am I?" Ryan wondered. He looked around in confusion as all he could see was the black void that surrounded him, he then felt something shake on his shoulder, he looked to see none other than Visor getting out of his ball form. "Visor?"

"**Huh? Ryan, is that you?**" Visor voiced. His voice was definitely seemingly confused as he turned his spherical body left and right to look around. Ryan then answered. "Yeah, it's me. Do you know where we are?"

"**I'm afraid not, this place looks to be an endless and empty void...**" Visor answered. They both frowned, although you could see if Visor was or not, but they did seem cautious of where they were. "**But, I feel as if we're on Earth or Vestroia anymore.**"

"_**That would be correct.**_" They both slightly jumped at the sudden voice as they looked around trying to find the source of it. Though, they didn't seem to be able to locate it. "**It **_**would seem as though you have awoken.**_"

"Who are you? Where are you?" Ryan panicked. He looked around in panic as Visor was the same, if they couldn't see or know who the person was, then they were at a major disadvantage. They then heard a small chuckle.

"_**There is no need to be alarmed.**_" They then caught sight of a glowing red light, turning their heads to face it, it revealed to be an orb of red light that slowly began to morph into a strange figure. The figure donned red and orange armor with two blade additions on the ack, it also had a strange medallion at the center of its chest. "_**My name is Apollonir.**_"

"**Apollonir? I swear I've heard that name...**" Visor muttered. Ryan seemed to have the same thought as he brought his hand to his chin in thought, it took a second before both of them said in shock. "The leader of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia!"

"_**You would be correct. I am the leader of them.**_" Apollonir responded. Apollonir seemed to give a small chuckle before his tone seemingly becoming serious, this made both of them also change into a more serious demeanor as they listened. "_**As you can see, you aren't back on Earth or on Vestroia. I assure you, there is a reason.**_"

"Mind filling us in?" Ryan asked. Despite his surprised expression not too long ago, it would seem that whatever was happening to them was serious so he needed to act accordingly. "It would be helpful to know what we're being dragged into here."

"**Agreed,**" Visor added.

"_**Gladly. As you know, I being one of the Legendary Warriors, I am tasked with watching over things like the infinity core and the Bakugan. But, it would seem that there has been a breach.**_" Apollonir explained. This made both Ryan and Visor confused. "_**It would appear that a malicious group of brawlers had breached into an entirely different world, and I'm afraid that its residents don't have the necessary power to combat them.**_"

"A breach? When you say an entirely different world, you mean one that is separate to both Earth and Vestroia?" Ryan asked. Apollonir nodded his head at this as both Ryan and Visor were truly shocked about this, they honestly had no clue of worlds being beyond what they knew...

"**If you don't mind me asking, do you know of who this group of individuals are that are entering into whatever world you are talking about?**" Visor requested. Apollonir then raised his hand as a picture of a planet appeared.

"_**While I do not have information on who these individuals could be, the world they are going to is also named Earth, but its inhabitants are very different,**_" Apollonir explained. They were surprised that it appeared as though it was a parallel world of their Earth, but what caught most of their attention was the second part. "_**This world is inhabited by both humans and also creatures known as Pokemon.**_"

"Pokemon?" Both of them muttered.

"_**Yes. Fascinating creatures who are categorised into things they call types, which is very similar to what we refer to as attributes. The types are as follows: Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Grass, Flying, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Steel, and finally Fairy.**_"

"Wow... talking about an assortment of different attributes." Ryan sweatdropped. He thought six attributes were already a lot, but hearing how many this other world had? It was crazy! "Can you tell more about these Pokemon?"

"_**Pokemon in the world function very much like Bakugan today, some help humans, some humans called Pokemon Trainers capture them in objects called Pokeballs and they battle one another to prove their strength, some just live with Pokemon, and much more.**_" Apollonir explained. They took a second to digest the information as it was silent.

"**Alright, I think we understand the gist of it. But, can you tell us why you decided to choose us?**" Visor wondered. Ryan was wondering the same thing as they looked at Apollonir, they knew that there were others that would be better for the job. So, why them?

"_**My reasons are very clear. It is because, in you two, I see the power and courage needed to bring down these individuals, you hold the spirit that others do not.**_" This confused them even more, but it seemed as though Apollonir was saying that their spirits were what brought them above others. "_**That is why I need your assistance in this matter, please assist me in removing these malicious brawlers from the Pokemon World.**_"

It was silent as both Ryan and Visor looked at one another, they both seemingly giving a small smile as they turned back to look at Apollonir with determined looks. "You said that this world doesn't have the necessary strength to defend themselves from this threat, right?"

"**If so. Then we can't just stand around and wait as innocent people and Pokemon suffer!**" Visor agreed. Apollonir smiled, although they couldn't see it, as he heard the words of Ryan and his Bakugan, Visor.

"_**I am truly grateful.**_" Apollonir bowed as he thanked them. He then held his hand to the right as a portal appeared, it was red and blue in color as it was like a swirling vortex. "_**This portal will lead you to a region known as Sinnoh, one of the many lands in this world.**_"

"Alright, understood!" Ryan responded. He then walked up to the portal with a confident smiled as he then looked at Visor, who was sitting on his shoulder. "You ready for a new adventure, Visor?"

"**Of course! Let's purge this world of these brawlers!**" Visor shouted. Ryan grinned before he then ran through the portal before it began to close. Apollonir watched as the portal disappeared and Ryan and Visor were no longer in sight.

"_**I wish you the best of luck, young ones.**_"

"_**Were those two the ones?**_"

"_**Yes, they are,**_" Apollonir answered. He then turned his head slightly to look behind him as a golden light was seen, it began to morph as it became a centaur-like creature with a body of white and eyes that were red and green.

It also had gold hooves along with what appeared to be a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, there were four jewels that were attached to it also. The creature then walked up and beside Apollonir.

"_**I hope that you have chosen correctly, even I cannot hope to truly purge those people you call brawlers from my world.**_" The creature stated. Apollonir turned his and looked at where he sent Ryan and Visor.

"_**Trust me, they are the ones who will get this job done. I assure you, Arceus.**_"

"_**Very well, I will put my trust in you, Apollonir.**_"

* * *

"Guess this is the Pokemon World..."

The sound of Ryan's voice muttered. Ryan could now be seen standing in front of the same portal he went into with Visor still on his shoulder, they seemed to have appeared in a forestry area with a couple of open spaces.

"**It would seem that that would be the case. If I remember correctly, then we should be in a place called the Sinnoh region...**" Visor stated. Ryan nodded his head before looking around curiously. "I'm guessing Sinnoh is like a country of sorts, like America."

"**That would be the most logical thing to say, then we should probably see if we can find any civilization.**" Visor stated. Ryan agreed before checking his body and making sure he had everything, when it was all good, he began walking into the forest.

"I wonder if we'll run into any of those Pokemon things while in here, I wonder what they look like?" Ryan added. Visor looked around to see if he could spot anything, but it was to no avail. "**True. It would be interesting, but I can't seem to see anything around us besides trees.**"

"I guess..." Ryan said in a disappointed tone. While he did know that Pokemon seemed to not be as strong as Bakugan were, if Apollonir's explanation was anything to go by, he still did want to see one in person. He then became serious. "But, we need to focus on the task at hand."

"**Right, dealing with those brawlers that somehow managed to breach themselves into this world,**" Visor remembered. While the two of them did enjoy seeing new things, they knew when they needed to be serious. "**Is there any way to locate them?**"

"I'm afraid I have no idea, unless we hear something about a Bakugan or maybe some kind of suspicious individuals, then we have nothing to go off of," Ryan explained. Ryan sighed as he thought over his chances of finding any of them, and it wasn't good. Though, his ear twitched as he stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"**What?**"

"That sound..." Ryan stopped. They both stood quietly as the sound of the bushes rustling could be heard, Ryan then whipped his head quickly towards the direction that he had heard it. "There it was again!"

"**I hear it now! Something is definitely in the bushes!**"

Ryan then widened his eyes as both of them slightly jumped when a large assortment of crazy looking creatures that were completely foreign to them ran out of the bush and past them. Seeing as he wasn't being attacked, he lowered his guard as both he and Visor watched them run past.

"**I guess those things are what we call Pokemon. Well, some of them at least.**" Visor said with interest. The creatures were far smaller than Bakugan in size but still made them interested. Ryan then noticed. "But, was it just me, or did they seem scared of something."

"**Yeah. I wonder what though...**" Visor responded. As soon as they said that, a loud roar was heard as they slightly flinched, they looked at each other before Ryan began bolting in the opposite direction of the pokemon and towards the source of the roar.

They continued running through the dense forest as the sounds of trees colliding with the ground as well as the cries of the Pokemon sounded. Speeding his pace up, Ryan quickly made his way through before arriving at an open area.

The open space that he had found himself in was that of a rather large lake with grasslands surrounding it. Ryan looked around trying to find whatever had produced that roar, but didn't seem to be able to locate anything.

"This is where it came from, right?"

"**Definitely, so it should be here then... Perhaps it is like an Aquos Bakugan, it could be in the lake.**" Visor suggested. Ryan did find this explanation possible as he saw that there was indeed a huge lake in front of him. Visor then noticed that there was rippling at the center of the lake. "**Ryan! The middle of the lake!**"

"Huh?" Ryan turned his head upwards to see that Visor was looking at small ripples that were appearing at the center of the lake, it got stronger and stronger before the water started splashing against the edges. "Whatever is in there must be pretty big!"

"**I know, then let's prepare ourselves just in case!**" Visor stated. Ryan nodded his head before taking out his gauntlet and placing it over his left arm and inserting the card into it and holding it up just in case. Visor was also prepared as waited on Ryan's shoulder.

They both widened their eyes when a large explosion occurred at the center of the lake, this resulting in a huge splash of water to shoot into the air. They didn't waver as the water fell on them like rain, instead looking expectantly for the source.

They then widened their eyes when they saw what had now appeared in front of them, the creature was a serpentine-like with a blue long body with webbed finds of sorts at its head and tail. It also had rather prominent lips and a three-pointed addition at the front of its head.

"What is that?!" Ryan wondered. The creature seemed to give off a rather powerful roar, as it seemed to shake the air around them. Instead of looking in fear though, Ryan seemed a bit... disappointed? "Wow, impressive, but smaller than I thought it would be."

"**Agreed. Though, we shouldn't put our guard down.**" Visor warned. Ryan nodded his head as they watched in confusion as the creature then fired a blast of water at them. "**Look out!**"

"Oh crud!" Ryan then quickly acted as he rolled to the side and out of the way of the blast of water that destroyed a tree and sending it crashing a good distance away. "Wow, now that is what I call a close call..."

"**It would seem that this Pokemon isn't going to stop attacking, considering how aggressive it's acting, then we have no choice but to brawl!**" Visor shouted. Ryan agreed wholeheartedly as he then held his gauntlet up into the air, much to the confusion of the creature.

"_Gauntlet, Power Strike!_"

Ryan gauntlet then gave off a bright light before he then took out a card and threw it onto the water, this resulted in a green light going through the water as the Pokemon looked on in confusion. "Gate Card, set!" Ryan then smirked before picking up Visor.

"Ready, Visor?"

"**Any day, let's brawl!**"

"Alright! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Ryan tossed Visor onto the field as the small spherical Bakugan impacted with the Pokemon's head as it cried in pain before Visor rolled back and opened up as his body began spinning as it released a tornado of green wind.

"Descend, Ventus Primordial Visoroid!" Ryna commanded. The Pokemon looked up in shock as a massive roar was heard, the tornado soon exploded as it revealed Visoroid flying in the air in all his glory. From what could be seen, Visor was nearly three times as large as it was. "Yep, Pokemon are definitely smaller than Bakugan..."

* * *

_**Bakugan Recognised. Ventus Primordial Visoroid stands at 1200 G's**_

* * *

"Interesting, it would seem as though Visor's strength is still calculated with G's despite not being against another Bakugan." Ryan realized. It also seemed as though Pokemon didn't have G's, so that made it a bit complicated. "Brawling will be a bit different then I'm used to, I guess..."

"**That makes sense. But, I think it'll only be like this when we're up against Pokemon, not when we're against another Bakugan.**" Visor added. Ryan nodded his head in understanding before facing the Pokemon in front of them.

"Then let's deal with this fish quickly!" Ryan stated. Visor gave a roar as this caused the Pokemon to flinch back as it gained a look of fear in its eyes, Ryan then placed a card in his gauntlet. "**Ability Activate: Sky Wind Claw!**"

* * *

_**Visoroid's Power Level increases by 100 G's. Ventus Primordial Visoroid stands at 1300 G's**_

* * *

Visor then jumped into the air as he spread out his wings, resulting in a gust of wind to brush against the area and uprooting a couple of trees, his right claw then began to gather wind that swirled around his claw. "**Take this!**"

Visor then slashed his claw forwards as it caused a claw-shaped wind blade to fire and speed towards the Pokemon, it then cried in agony as it was struck and sent flying across the lake and crashing into the water.

"**To think that we thought this Pokemon was going to give us somewhat of a challenge...**" Visor muttered in disappointment. Ryan crossed his arms as a slight expression of disappointment washed over him as well. "Well, not much we can really do about it."

They were then surprised when a white beam came out of nowhere and hit Visor, Ryan had to cross his arms over his eyes to block the wind as Visor gave a cry of surprise. "Visor, you okay?!"

"**Yeah! Where the heck did that come from?!**" Visor demanded. His body showing no signs of injury, but he was indeed surprised by the sudden attack. They then looked towards the water and saw that the Pokemon was getting back up, but with two others of the same species. "**There's three of them?**"

"Huh... I guess these must be the first guy's friends." Ryan stated. His face not showing any worry in the slightest, while a normal person would be shaking in fear at the sight of the three Pokemon, a brawler not so much. "Well, ready to deal with them?"

"**Of course! I need to get my revenge for that little stunt!**" Visor roared. Ryan then took action as he then held his hand out to the field and the ground began to shine as he did so, the water shining bright green in color.

"Gate Card, open!" Ryan declared. Those words, while they were very few, seemed to bring a bag foreboding to the Pokemon as they seemed to panic as they looked around in confusion. "**Distant Skies!**"

Suddenly, Visor gave off a powerful roar as winds picked up around him as the three Pokemon were seen giving cries as they were seemingly becoming more exhausted looking. "I don't if you can understand me. But, this Gate Card allows me to increase all Ventus attributed Bakugan by 100 G's and reduces all others by the same amount!"

* * *

_**Visoroid's Power Level increases by 100 G's. Ventus Primordial Visoroid stands at 1400 G's**_

* * *

"Now, Visor! Let's finish this!" Ryan shouted. Visor then leaped into the air as he appeared above the three Pokemon, Ryan then inserted another card into his gauntlet and shouted. "**Ability Activate: Whirlwind Slash!**"

* * *

_**Visoroid's Power Level increases by 100 G's. Ventus Primordial Visoroid stands at 1500 G's**_

* * *

Visor swiped his hand to the right as it resulted in a crescent-shaped blade of green wind to fire out and speed towards the three Pokemon that caused a massive explosion. Visor then began to glow green as he got much smaller and returned to his spherical form and landed in Ryan's hand.

"And that seems to be to that," Ryan stated. They just watched as the water that was splashed began to return back into the lake as it cleared up. Once it did, it revealed the three Pokemon to be unconscious and floating on top of the water.

"**Disappointing, I would have preferred a much greater challenge than whatever those Pokemon are...**" Visor muttered. Ryan silently sympathized with his Bakugan partner as he, Visor, and the other Bakugan in his possession were rather battle-hungry individuals.

Ryan sighed before he then took off his gauntlet and placed it away, he then felt Visor hop back onto his shoulder. Ryan then looked at Visor and said this. "Well, now that we dealt with that, what should we do now?"

"**I say we try to find any signs of civilization, otherwise we'd be wandering this forest for who knows how long?**" Visor suggested. Ryan nodded his head as he made sure he had everything.

"Good idea, then let's make haste!"

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since the battle against the three serpentine Pokemon back at the lake inside the forest, and Ryan was now seen walking, with Visor on his shoulder, on a dirt path as his hair was swaying due to the wind.

During those hours, Ryan had noticed a bunch of other Pokemon who had appeared to him from the sides. The Pokemon he saw seemed to always look at both him and Visor curiously, it was understandable since they had definitely never seen them before.

"**Hey! There's a city up ahead!**" Visor's voice called. This knocked Ryan out of his trance as he was seemingly thinking about what had occurred prior to coming to this new world, he looked up to see that there were indeed buildings coming into view. "**There's a sign too!**"

"Jubilife City?" Ryan read. They stopped in front of the place as they read the sign that stood in front of the city, Ryan looked back towards the city as he saw the buildings reaching high into the sky. "At least we found civilization."

"**That is a plus! Now, we can finally see if we can get some more information about this world!**" Visor cheered. Ryan smiled as well, if they could find some kind of source of information that could help them in the future.

"Wait up!" Ryan blinked when he heard a voice call out. Turning his head, he saw a girl that looked around his age. But, what he also noticed was that she was chasing after something, or more specifically, a pokemon that was heading towards the city.

It revealed to be a small bipedal mammalian Pokemon that was running on all fours, its body was brick-patterned and yellow in color. It had blue almond-shaped eyes and a pointed snout along with triangular ears and a conical tail.

"..."

Ryan watched in silence as the girl and the small Pokemon were quickly heading in their direction, he then widened his eyes and gasped lightly when he realized something. "Visor! Quickly, hide somewhere!"

"**Wh-What?!**" Visor cried in confusion. He then realized the situation as he began panicking and ran around in circles on Ryan's shoulder before he ended up diving behind Ryan's jacket right before the small Pokemon ended up realizing Ryan's presence.

"W-Woah!" Ryan said in surprise. The Pokemon ended up tripping as it seemed to realize his presence as it began tumbling towards him, Ryan instinctively bent down and held his hands forwards as the Pokemon came to a stop in his arms. "You alright?"

Ryan watched as the Pokemon slowly began opening its eyes and slowly turned its head upwards to see that it was in Ryan's arms, it then gave a small cry signifying that it seemed to be just fine as Ryan let go of the Pokemon, which then stood on both of its legs and looked at him.

"Thank you so much!" Ryan heard. He turned his head upwards to see the girl that was chasing after the small Pokemon, she seemed to be rather exhausted as she was visibly panting and a bit of sweat was on her face. "I apologize if Sandshrew caused you any trouble!"

'So, Sandshrew is this Pokemon's name...' Ryan thought. He then managed to get a good look at the girl as she stood tall and faced him. She appeared to be a bit shorter than he was, though not by a massive margin.

The girl had fair skin and long rose-red hair that was tied up in a side ponytail on the left and a loopie on the right using golden yellow supports and pale orange eyes. She donned a white dress shirt that had poofy sleeves, a burgundy collar-like tie, shorts of the same color, and white stockings along with burgundy shoes and poofy socks.

"It's no problem, don't worry about it," Ryan assured. The girl seemed to smile as she nodded her head, she then bent down to the Sandshrew before taking out a small spherical object that was red and white with a button at the center. Ryan watched as the small Pokemon was sucked into it. 'I guess that's what a Pokeball is...'

"My name is Mira, and that was my partner Sandshrew! It's nice to meet you!" The young girl, now known as Mira, introduced. Ryan didn't want to be rude as he shook hands with her before introducing himself. "Same here. My name is Ryan Qross, it's a pleasure."

"So, why were you just standing outside of the city?" Mira asked curiously. Ryan blinked in confusion before he then answered with. "Oh. Well, I honestly just arrived here not too long ago, I was actually just about to go in."

"I see, and that's when I came!" Mira realized. Ryan nodded his head at this, the girl seemed to understand now. "I guess we're in the same boat, I actually just arrived here, but you probably already know that."

"Yeah. So, what brings you to Jubilife City then?" Ryan asked curiously. While he was mainly here since he was just trying to find civilization, it would be interesting to know why she was here too. Mira then answered him.

"I'm here because I needed to restock on supplies for my journey!" Mira answered. Ryan nodded his head in understanding, while he didn't really understand what she meant by journey, he just knew that he needed to get information quick!

"I see. Well, good luck with that, I should get going now though." Ryan stated. Mira blinked before she nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Then, it was a pleasure to meet you, Ryan. See you some other time."

"Same here, safe journey," Ryan responded. With that, Ryan watched as Mira began walking into the city as she waved bye to him as he did the same in return. He waited before she was out of sight. "Alright, you can come out now, Visor."

"**Right...**" Visor then floated out from behind Ryan's vest as he then landed back on his shoulder and opened up from his closed spherical state. "**That was way too close of a call... Do I have to hide like this every time?**"

"Unless we find out a solution, then I'm afraid so." Ryan sighed. He was really not sure how long he could keep hiding his Bakugan away, it was kind of a miracle how Mira hadn't noticed the two Bakugan he had on his waist. "So, we need to find some information."

"**Right. So, we should probably ask if anyone knows if there's a library or something around here.**" Visor added. Ryan nodded his head before he took a breath and began walking into the city with Visor going into the Bakugan holster on Visor's waist.

* * *

It took a couple of minutes, probably around thirty or so, but Ryan had managed to find himself to the library. It was mostly thanks to a civilian he had asked that had passed by him, they were thankfully nice enough to tell him where it was.

At the present time, Ryan could be seen sitting on the couch of the library reading through a small book, though it had many words. It was a book about everything a trainer needed to know, like the basics of pokemon types as well as other things.

"Interesting, it would seem as though the different types of Pokemon have their own weaknesses to other types, such as Fire being weak to Water," Ryan stated. Visor was seen sitting on the book as Ryan read, though he was covered enough by Ryan so he wouldn't be spotted.

"**Yeah. There also seems to be things called Gyms for people to challenge and enter something called the Pokemon League, which I'm guessing is some kind of tournament.**" Visor added. His voice was seemingly interested in this new world.

"Aside from Gyms, there are also things called Pokemon Contest, which more for people to show off Pokemon appeal than actual battling," Ryan stated. Though he didn't seem as interested in that subject, neither did Visor, they like battling more. "And things called the Pokemon Showcase, something within the Kalos region, it's like the Pokemon Contest except you need to show both appeals for yourself and Pokemon, also only being for women."

"**In other words... sexist!**" Visor declared. Ryan facepalmed at this but couldn't really decline what he said, it was pretty true, no males were allowed to participate. Though, it wasn't like they cared, they were never going to be caught doing a Pokemon Contest or Showcase.

"Oh, he's some basic information too!" Ryan stated. Visor turned his attention to where Ryan was looking and saw what he was reading. "It says that people are able to bring their Pokemon to a place called a Pokemon Center, which heals their pokemon for free."

"**That's nice, and there seems to be one in pretty much every city and town.**" Visor said in slight surprise. He was happy that at least it wasn't like the Vexos, they only saw the Bakugan as tools and a form of entertainment. "**Oh, and it says something professors.**"

"Hm?" Ryan looked at where Visor was looking and saw that there was a picture of an old man who didn't look happy at all and had a rather prominent mustache. "Professor Rowan... It says that he's the professor of the Sinnoh region."

"**Which means that there are probably other professors in other regions as well. And it says that beginner trainers are able to get a Pokemon upon reaching a certain age, the professor's allowing them to choose from three.**" Visor read.

"This is all very interesting..." Ryan smirked. It would seem that the Pokemon world had many things that interested them, but they still had a priority before anything else. "This will be very helpful for the future."

"**I'll say. Though these tournaments have caught my interest...**" Visor muttered. Ryan sighed as he shook his head in amusement, while he did admit that he was rather intrigued by the concepts of gyms and leagues. They just didn't have the luxury of doing so right now.

* * *

"We need to find a way to get us some currency, money from our own world isn't going to cut it," Ryan stated. Both Ryan and Visor were now seen walking down the streets after their little reading session in the library.

"**Agreed. We probably won't last long if we can't find some form of currency.**" Visor agreed. As they had exited the library, a problem had risen to their minds, it was the fact that they didn't contain any money that was suitable in this new world.

This being a rather major problem for them since they wouldn't be able to purchase resources for their little adventure/mission, so they needed to think of something quick or everything was going to be very difficult.

"**Maybe there is a method that we may be able to utilize to earn some cash, the currency is called Poke, right?**" Visor asked. Ryan nodded his head to answer the question, the world's currency worked similar to their's, so it wasn't going to be difficult to understand the system.

"Is that you, Ryan?" Ryan blinked as he heard the voice. Turning around to look behind himself, with Visor still hidden from view, as he saw who had spoken out his name. It revealed to be none other than Mira.

"Mira?"

"It is you! It's nice to see you again!" Mira said. Ryan blinked at this for a second before smiling softly as he nodded his head. "So, I assume that you finished up with restocking yourself with the supplies you needed?"

"Yep! I got a bunch of things, there was even this sale for a new treat for Pokemon." Mira explained. Ryan nodded his head in understanding, but that ended when they both heard the voice of a woman. "What's this?"

"Looks like something's on the news," Mira answered. They looked at the display window that they were next to that held a bunch of television with the news being on display, there were also other people gathering around to see the commotion.

* * *

**Just in, people have spotted some strange creature lurking within the area in route 204! Witnesses don't know what it could be, but scientists assume that it might be a new species of Pokemon or something else entirely!**

* * *

"Wow! A new species of Pokemon, that sounds exciting!" Mira said in excitement. Ryan, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at the news. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that there was more to whatever this news was telling them.

* * *

**One of the witnesses seem to have been able to take a picture of the creature, and its size is completely titanical! Police are already heading there now! That is all for now, we'll keep you all informed later on!**

* * *

"Wow, look at that thing..." Mira said in awe. The picture was then displayed on the screen with text at the bottom saying 'Strange Creature Spotted in Route 204!', the picture was that of a large white and golden creature with red eyes that glowed.

It was well hidden behind a tree as it seemed to be in the motion of walking, the glowing red eyes being rather menacing as it glowed through the shadowing of its face that was due to the trees obscuring the vision.

"What do you think, Ryan?" Mira turned to ask. Though she was surprised to see Ryan staring at the screen in surprise, she saw a sweat run down the right side of his face as he seemed to have an expression of... worry? "Ryan?"

'No way... already?! That is no doubt a Bakugan!' Ryan shouted in his mind. He then slightly moved his eyes down to look at Visor, who was still hiding in his vest, they both seemed to understand each other and slightly nodded. Ryan then turned to look at Mira. "Mira, where is Route 204?"

"Huh?" Mira blinked at the sudden question. She then held her hand to her chin and answered with. "It's just north of the city, should be just across the street and up from this location."

"Thanks! I gotta go!"

"R-Ryan?!" Mira said his name in surprise. She watched in silence as she saw Ryan quickly bolting down the street and heading towards the northern exit of the city. She shook her head before running after him. "Wait up!"

* * *

"Damnit! I need to get there fast, or those police are going to be in a world of pain!" Ryan said in a panic. He was running as fast as he could through the path as he was now running through Route 204, his eyes focused solely on the task.

"**They stand no chance against a Bakugan! We need to hurry before it's too late!**" Visor added. Ryan agreed wholeheartedly as he continued running through the route with his hair swaying from the rushing winds.

"Ryan!"

"Huh?" Ryan turned back while still running to see Mira quickly running after him, he widened his eyes at her presence. What in the world was she doing here?! "Mira?! Why are you following after me!?"

"**What is she doing here?!**" Visor shouted in a whisper.

"I know that you seem to know something about that creature on the news! I'm going to find out!" Mira declared. She then quickly came running beside him and looked at him in the eyes. "You know what that creature was, didn't you?"

"Yes. But, I'm afraid I can't tell you what it is, I'm sorry." Ryan apologized. Mira visibly frowned as she looked at Ryan, he was obviously trying to hide whatever it was. Ryan then thought.

'I can't bring people into this, It's far too dangerous...' Ryan said to himself as he then looked back up to the path as they were running, he then said without turning to Mira. "Mira, I want you to go back now."

"Eh?"

"It's far too dangerous for you to come along with me, I know what that creature is capable of and I know you'll get hurt if you go near it. So please, go back." Ryan said firmly. Mira looked at him in the eyes as she shook her head.

"No. I've already come this far and I will see it to the end, I'm not turning back now!" Mira said firmly. Ryan blinked in surprise at this, he didn't expect her to decline his words so easily. "While I don't know what that thing was, I'm not letting you go and deal with it on your own."

"..." Ryan frowned. He looked at the ground with a grim look, Visor noticed this but stayed silent, he really didn't want to get others involved. He then sighed as he continued running. "Alright, but I want you to stay back and away from it. Understood?"

"Alright!" Mira cheered. They then quickened their pace as they bolted through the route and heading towards their destination.

* * *

"Look out!" The voice of a man was heard.

There were a group of policemen that could be seen within Route 204 that were hiding behind their cars as a familiar massive white and gold creature was seen firing blast down at them. Though, it appeared as if it was missing on purpose.

The man that yelled out belonged to a man that with black penny loafers, brown suit pants, a white shirt with a pink tie, and a lighter brown vest and an investigator coat. He had brown eyes, dark hair, and wrinkle marks around his mouth along with black eyebrows.

"Just what is this Pokemon?" The man wondered. His eyes set on the target in front of them, to say that he was shocked would be a major understatement. Whatever was in front of them was definitely abnormal.

With its full body in view, the creature could be seen with the trees and foliage blocking it. It was a massive humanoid creature with a body full of snow-white scales and golden shoulder pads, knee pads, and spikes going along its spine.

Its head was angular and had no visible mouth as it was covered by a metallic looking mouthguard that covered both its nose and mouth. Though the eyes of it were completely red and glowing as the top of its head had backwards pointing white horns.

The setting they were at was that of some strange ruins that seemed to have collapsed with only the opening of it still intact leading to what looked like an endless dark tunnel down into the underground.

The man then widened his eyes when the creature began to hold both its arms forwards and towards them, a small red orb then appeared in its hands before it began to charge up. "Quick, get out of the way!"

The man widened his eyes at the young sounding voice, they all turned to look up at the hill behind them to see none other than Ryan and Mira. The man couldn't question it as he quickly did as told, as well as the police, as they quickly jumped out of the way.

They managed to just in time before a red laser beam fired from the orb within the Bakugan's hand, they had to cover their eyes to make sure the dust didn't get in. Upon opening them, they widened their eyes to see a trail of destruction caused by it.

"You get out of here now." The man turned his head to see Ryan walking up as Mira was following behind him, he then saw Ryan stare up at the Bakugan with narrowed eyes as the Bakugan seemingly looked back at him.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Ryan turned his gaze from the Bakugan to look at the man after hearing the question. "And why are you here? This place is too dangerous for children!"

"Listen. I don't have time to explain, you need to call your men to retreat from this area now before it's too late." Ryan stated firmly. The man looked visibly surprised by Ryan's voice as he seemed to be completely serious, the man then quickly became serious as he noticed the look Ryan gave, Mira was behind him giving a worried look.

"Alright... Men, retreat now!" The man shouted. The policemen quickly complied as they got into their vehicles and began driving off as the Bakugan didn't even seem to care as he let them run away from the scene.

"You should go too," Ryan said. The man then looked at Ryan before shaking his head, much to the latter's confusion. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. As a member of the international police, It is my duty to figure out what's going on."

"..." Ryan narrowed his eyes at the man before sighing as he shook his head in disbelief, it seemed as though he won't be convincing this guy to go anytime soon. "Very well. But, I want you to stay back, this will get dangerous."

"You know what that thing is?" The man asked. Ryan nodded his head before he walked ahead as the other two just watched. The man wanted to ask more, but he couldn't as Ryan didn't seem to listen. The man then felt a tug on his shirt, turning around, he saw Mira next to him.

"It's no use, I asked him about it before and he says he can't say anything about it." Mira explained. The man frowned as he heard this, he then looked at Ryan, the boy was definitely hiding something and he needed to know what it was. "My name's Mira by the way."

"It's Looker, and a member of the Internation Police." The man, now identified as Looker, introduced. Ryan could overhear the conversation as he kept his gaze on the Bakugan. Their attention was then brought to the sound of clapping.

"It would seem that some troubling pests have decided to interfere." The voice belonged to a male as the sound of footsteps were now heard. They watched as a figure could now be seen slowly walking out from the entrance of the ruins. "Truly, people like you can be such an annoyance."

"Who are you?! Reveal yourself!" Looker demanded. They watched in silence as the person walked out from the darkness and into the sunlight, they could now see the person in their true glory as they seemed to hold a smile of confidence.

"So, you're the international police officer..." The person said in amusement. As the person could now be seen fully, they could see what they were up against. The person was obviously male and was probably around the age of eighteen or so.

The male had a lean build as he had black spiky hair with three bangs hanging over his right eye, his eyes were gold as one of the bangs were the same. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with a bleached white jacket over the top with the sleeves loose.

He had on a pair of black tight jeans and black and golden tight boots that really stuck to his legs. Finally, what caught their attention was the gauntlet on his left arm, it was white in color with an outline of gold.

'So it's true, this guy seems to be one of the dark brawlers...' Ryan thought. He narrowed his eyes as the person then looked at the large Haos Bakugan. "Well done Haos Hizirack. Our job is done here."

"**Very well. What do we do about those fools?**" Hizirack asked. The sudden speech from the Haos Bakugan made the three widen their eyes, they didn't expect it to be able to talk. Mira had her mouth open in shock as she shouted. "That thing can talk?!"

"Alright, just who are you and why are you here?!" Looker demanded. The person turned his head towards them as Hizirack glowed before turning into a spherical form, much to Looker and Mira's surprise, before floating into the person's hand.

"My name is Oryus, one of the Dark Brawlers." The person, now identified as Oryus, introduced himself. This brought confusion along Mira and Looker while Ryan narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"So, you're one of them." Ryan voiced. This made Oryus turn his gaze, along with the others, towards Ryan as said person walked up further towards Oryus. "I don't know what your end game here is, but if you think I'm going to let you go through with it, you're sorely mistaken."

"Oh~? And who might you be?" Oryus questioned. Ryan kept his gaze before reaching behind himself and grabbing out his gauntlet before placing it on his arm, much to the shock of Mira and Looker, as well as Oryus and Hizirack.

"My name is Ryan Qross, and your incoming defeat!" They then watched as Visor jumped out of his vest and onto Ryan's shoulder, Mira and Looker were the most shocked since it seemed that Ryan had the same thing Oryus did.

"**And believe us, we'll stop you from achieving your goals!**" Visor shouted. Oryus narrowed his eyes at them before giving a smirk. Oryus then said. "I don't how you got to this world, but it matters not. This very ground will be where you fall."

"We'll see about that!"

"Ryan has one of those things too! And what does that guy mean by how he got to this world? What does that Oryus guy mean by that?" Mira wondered. Her face showing worry as both Oryus and Ryan stared each other down intensely, Looker also held a serious look as he analyzed the situation.

"I don't know, but it would seem that Ryan holds many secrets that we don't know of," Looker stated. Looker then looked at his hand before clenching it. "But, it would seem that right now they're going to duke it out. We should stay back."

"But, what about Ryan!?" Mira asked in worry. Looker gave her a look that just told her that she should have more faith in her friend, it was hesitant, but she complied. "But, just what is happening here?"

"I wish I knew..." Looker muttered. Ryan seemed to have heard their conversation as he glanced at the both of them, Ryan then turned back before saying. "I'll explain everything to you guys after, just stay back!"

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Oryus, he really didn't want to reveal himself so soon after arriving, but it seemed as though it was inevitable. Ryan then turned to look at Visor. "You ready for a brawl, Visor?"

"**Definitely. Let's get this done.**"

"If you're finished with your little chat over there." Ryan looked up at Oryus as he heard the person's voice. Ryan then saw Oryus insert a card into his gauntlet. "Then let us begin this little brawl of ours!"

"You asked for it!" Ryan and Oryus then raised their gauntlets into the air as they began giving off a bright light, Ryan's gave off a green while Oryus's gauntlet gave off a yellow glow.

"_Gauntlet, Power Strike!_"

"Let's start this off! Gate Card, set!" Oryus threw a card onto the field as it then got absorbed into the ground, Mira and Looker watched as the ground had a wave of yellow energy pass through it before disappearing.

Oryus then took out a white and yellow Bakugan before flicking it up and catching before tossing into the field. The Bakugan flew through the area before making its way towards the center. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan?" Both Mira and Looker muttered in confusion.

"Come forth, Haos Contestir!" Oryus shouted. They watched as the Bakugan reached the field and open up revealing a more creature-like appearance than its spherical state. It glowed yellow before growing into a massive Bakugan.

The Bakugan revealed to be a white, gold, and blue Bakugan that was covered in metallic looking armor. On its head was a rhino-like blue horn, a blue and gold chest, golden spikes on its knees and also hollowed golden box-like additions to each of its arms.

"Alright! Visor, I'll use you later!" Visor nodded his head in understanding before Ryan took out another Bakugan before holding it over his chest and throwing it to the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

They watched as the same thing happened with Ryan's Bakugan, it opened up at the center of the field before growing in size as it revealed its true appearance while standing tall. "Descend, Ventus Spatterix!"

They watched as the figure continued to grow before the light faded away and showing its colors. The Bakugan looked much like a green knight with two sets of dragon and bat-like wings on its back, it also had metallic armor on certain parts of its body and a white visor on its face.

* * *

_**Bakugan Recognised. Haos Contestir stands at 900 G's. Ventus Spatterix stands at 900 G's**_

* * *

**Ryan [**▰▰▰1000▰▰▰**]** **[**Ventus Spatterix: 900 G's**]**

**Oryus [**▰▰▰1000▰▰▰**]** **[**Haos Contestir: 900 G's**]**

* * *

"Alright, let's see how well you can brawl!" Oryus shouted. He then took out a card before placing it in his gauntlet and holding it up. "**Ability Activate: Bolting Glow!**"

They watched as Contestir held its arm out and a bolt of golden light flew out and struck Spatterix who cried in pain as it dropped to one knee. Ryan called out its name in worry as he saw Spatterix get hit.

* * *

_**Spatterix's Power Level decreases to 700 G's. Contestir's Power Level increases to 1100 G's**_

* * *

"**Ability Activate: Sky Blaster!**" Ryan declared. Oryus watched as Spatterix stood up and launched a green beam of energy at Contestir, who was ready as he was struck and got sent flying back but managed to land on its legs in a crouched position.

* * *

_**Spatterix's Power Level increases to 1200 G's. Contestir's Power Level increases to 500 G's**_

* * *

Contestir gave a shout of pain as Spatterix punched it across the chest and making it stumble, Contestir then quickly tried to hit Spatterix, only for him to catch Contestir's fist and kick him away.

"**Double Ability Activate: Bleach Out, plus Hyper Sky Bolt!**" Oryus ordered. Contestir quickly complied as he held an arm out as a sphere of golden energy enveloped the entire area. Contestir then fired two laser beams of golden energy from the side cannons on its arms.

"Spatterix!" Ryan called out in worry. He watched as Spatterix stepped back after seeing the two beams heading towards him, Ryan then placed a card into the gauntlet. "**Ability Activate: Bat Blaster!**"

They waited, but something happened as Spatterix glowed before it completely dispersed, much to the shock of Ryan, Visor, and the two people behind him. Oryus, on the other hand, smiled. "What? Why didn't it work?"

"How come Ryan's thing didn't work?" Mira asked confused. As both Mira and Looker were watching, they were slowly getting the idea of what type of battle was happening. "I don't know, perhaps Oryus did something that prevents Ryan from activating his abilities."

"Surprised? It was all thanks to Bleach Out." Oryus stated. This made them turn their attention to the dark brawler as he explained. "Bleach out is an ability that prevents my opponent from using any abilities."

* * *

_**Spatterix's Power Level decreases to 900 G's. Contestir's Power Level stands at 500 G's**_

* * *

"**Ability Activate: Bolting Storm!**" Oryus shouted. Contestir then shot out rays of golden light towards Spatterix as Ryan couldn't do anything, he could only watch as Spatterix got weaker. "Attack, now!"

* * *

_**Spatterix's Power Level decreases to 600 G's. Contestir's Power Level increases to 800 G's**_

* * *

"Spatterix!" Ryan cried. Contestir charged towards Spatterix and delivered a powerful punch before kicking him up, Contestir then grabbed Spatterix's leg and smashed him against the ground, resulting in a spider web-shaped crater.

"You did well, now let's see if you can do any better." Oryus challenged. Mira and Looker watched as Ryan was also sent flying back and crashing into the ground from the force created by Contestir's attacks.

"**Because if you cannot, then you should just accept defeat!**" Hizirack added from Oryus's shoulder.

"Ryan!" Both of them shouted. Visor also called out Ryan's name as the boy slowly stood up from his position. Spatterix returned to its spherical form, as well as Contestir, as they returned to their brawlers. "I'm alright. This is going to be difficult. You ready, Visor?"

"**Always! Let's get this going!**"

"Then let's get started! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Oryus shouted. He threw Contestir back into the field as the Bakugan stood tall once again at the center. Ryan responded by grabbing Visor and tossing him to the field. "Come forth, Haos Contestir!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" They watched as after Visor open up from his spherical form, a tornado of wind shot out and hit Contestir who jumped back afterward. "Descend, Ventus Primordial Visoroid!"

From the green tornado of wind, a loud roar was heard as the tornado then exploded and disappeared. Mira and Looker watched in awe as Visor made his appearance known as he landed on the ground, causing it to shake.

"**Prepare yourself, Oryus! Hizirack!**"

* * *

_**Ventus Primordial Visoroid stands at 1200 G's. Haos Contestir stands at 900 G's**_

* * *

**Ryan [**▰▰▰800▰▰▰**]** **[**Ventus Primordial Visoroid: 1200 G's**]**

**Oryus [**▰▰▰1000▰▰▰**]** **[**Haos Contestir: 900 G's**]**

* * *

"**Ability Activate: Shiny Monk!**" Oryus called. Contestir then began glowing as Visor covered his eyes before dropping onto one knee. Ryan looked at Contestir before it finally stopped glowing and Visor was on the ground on one knee.

"You alright, Visor?" Ryan asked.

"**Yeah...**" Visor responded. Visor then forced himself up as Contestir was then seen rushing in, Visor acted quickly and blocked each hit that Contestir sent towards him. They were engaged in a fist to fist battle. "**Ryan! We need to get rid of this guy quick!**"

"Right!" Ryan responded. Oryus then narrowed his eyes as Ryan placed two cards into his gauntlet before holding it up. "**Double Ability Activate: Sky Astral, plus Draconic Booster!**" Visor then began glowing as strands of green light floated up from his body.

Visor gave off a roar as it caused the surrounding area to shake from his voice alone, that was when both of Visor's arms released strong currents of wind that swirled around. Visor then charged towards Contestir.

"No, you don't! Ability...!" Oryus was interrupted when Ryan shouted over his voice towards Visor. "Visor! End it now before he can use and ability!"

"**Understood!**" Visor shouted in response. They watched as Visor appeared in front of Contestir and delivered countless punches before Contestir glowed yellow and changed back into ball form and landed in front of Oryus.

"Tch. Not bad..." Oryus muttered. Hizirack seemed to agree as he gave a 'hmph' while looking at Visor turn back to his ball form and return to Ryan's hand. "You're not bad, Ryan Qross! But, let's see if you can deal with Hizirack!"

"**Let's see who's stronger, Visoroid!**" Hizirack shouted. They both then grabbed their Bakugan before tossing them at intense speeds towards the field before they clashed against each other before landing on the ground and opening up.

Mira and Looker had to block their eyes as both Bakugan released tornadoes of their own elements that clashed against each other before exploding and revealing both Visor and Hizirack glaring at one another.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Both of the brawlers shouted.

"Come forth, Haos Hizirack!"

"Descend, Ventus Primordial Visoroid!"

* * *

_**Bakugan Recognised. Ventus Primordial Visoroid stands at 1200 G's. Haos Hizirack stands at 1200 G's**_

* * *

**Ryan [**▰▰▰800▰▰▰**]** **[**Ventus Primordial Visoroid: 1200 G's**]**

**Oryus [**▰▰▰500▰▰▰**]** **[**Haos Hizirack: 1200 G's**]**

* * *

"I'll start this off!" Ryan shouted. He then grabbed a card before inserting it into his gauntlet and holding it up. "**Ability Activate: Sky Whiplash!**"

* * *

_**Hizirack's Power Level decreases to 1100 G's. Visoroid's Power Level increases to 1300 G's**_

* * *

Visor then charged towards Hizirack as wind tendrils appeared behind Visor's back, they then began to slash at Hizirack who was blocking with his arms held up in a cross position. "**Give up, Hizirack! Ryan and I won't be losing!**"

"**Really? I was going to say the same thing!**" Hizirack shouted back. Visor widened his eyes when Hizirack low kicked him making Visor tumble over. Hizirack then jumped into the air before facing down at Visor who was getting up.

"**Ability Activate: Hazel Storm!**" Oryus shouted. Hizirack then shot down countless rays of hazel colored beams towards Visor who had widened his eyes at the sight. Ryan then shouted. "**Ability Activate: Zephyr Shield!**"

Visor then held both hands forwards as a wind shield formed in front of him, the rays clashed against the shield before being deflected outwards and destroying some of the surrounding trees in the area.

* * *

_**Visoroid's Power Level Decreases to 1000 G's. Hizirack's Power Level stands at 1100 G's**_

* * *

"**Ability Activate: Sky Wind Claw!**" Visor then sent a claw blade made of wind towards Hizirack as the opponent didn't seem to move before holding his arm out to the field. Ryan just narrowed his eyes.

"If you think we're going to lose that easily, then you're sorely mistaken!" Oryus shouted. The field then began to glow the color yellow as Mira and Looker looked around in panic and confusion. "Gate Card, open! **Shine Grasp!**"

"What's happening?!" Mira panicked.

"I don't know!" Looker added.

"This Gate Card immobilizes your Bakugan and slowly drains away his G's while adding them to mine!" Oryus grinned. Ryan widened his eyes as tendrils of light shot out from the ground and wrapped around Visor before he began screaming.

"Visor!"

"**Ryan! I'm feeling weaker, help!**" Visor cried. Oryus laughed before Hizirack's eyes glowed red and began walking towards Visor before narrowing his eyes at the Ventus Bakugan. "**I told you that you wouldn't be able to defeat us. You see now, don't you?**"

"**Wh-What are you talking about? We haven't lost yet!**" Visor spat. Hizirack gave a light chuckle to this before being ready to throw a punch towards Visor. Mira and Looker shouted Visor's name in worry as Hizirack threw the punch.

"This is the end, Ryan Qross!" Oryus shouted. As the fist impacted with Visor, a huge explosion of white occurred, this caused them all to cover their eyes. As the light slowly dispersed, they looked back only to gasp in shock. "What?! How is he still standing!"

True to Oryus's words, Visor was seen, now free of the tendrils, completely unharmed as he blocked the attack from Hizirack who was also looking in shock. "**What?! How is this possible?!**"

"It's because of this!" They turned to look at Ryan who was holding his gauntlet up into the air with a card shining inside of it. "It was thanks to his ability Vision Disruptor! This allows Visor to nullify any Gate Card after its activation!"

"Tch..." Oryus clicked his tongue in annoyance. He then closed his eyes before giving a small smile and a chuckle, much to the confusion of the others. "You're better than I had thought, but that won't change anything. You will still fall."

"Really? Then how?"

"With these!" Ryan widened his eyes when Oryus brought up three cards and inserted them into his gauntlet. "**Triple Ability Activate: Spirit Soul, plus Absorption Chain, plus Breaker Crush!**"

Ryan watched as Hizirack glowed brightly as and a chain wrapped around Visor, Hizirack had a fiery yellow aura around him as the chain was seemingly taking energy from Visor and transferring it to Hizirack.

"Visor!"

* * *

_**Visoroid's Power Level decreases to 700 G's. Hizirack's Power Level increases to 2100 G's. Hizirack's Power Level increases to 2500 G's. Hizirack's Power Level increases to 2600 G's. Visoroid stands at 700 G's. Hizirack stands at 2600 G's**_

* * *

"Ryan!" Both Mira and Looker shouted in worry. They could tell that Hizirack's power just grew by a substantial amount and Visor was going to be defeated any second.

"**This is the end for you, Visoroid!**" Hizirack shouted.

"Taste defeat, Ryan Qross! You cannot defeat me!" Oryus shouted. Ryan just looked up as his eyes were shadowed, but that quickly stopped as he gave a smiled, one that Visor also gave. "What are you grinning about?"

"I might now win this battle, but I won't lose either!" Ryan shouted. They then watched in confusion before Ryan inserted a card into his gauntlet and held it high. "**Ability Activate: Twin Powers!**"

"Twin Powers?" Oryus muttered in confusion. "What does that do?"

"This useful little ability allows for Visoroid to change both his and his opponent's G's down to Visoroid's base level!" Ryan explained. Oryus took a second to register what Ryan said before widening his eyes and slightly gasping.

"Then that means!" Mira realized.

"Yes! Both of them would be even!" Looker also realized.

"**You're going down with me, Hizirack!**" Visor shouted. Hizirack widened his eyes as Visor then punched Hizirack with his fist encased in wind as Hizirack also punched Visor across the head. This resulted in ridiculously strong winds to blow.

"Gah~!" Both Oryus and Ryan were sent flying back as both of their Bakugan were also defeated and returned to their ball forms and flew back alongside their partners. Mira and Looker shouted Ryan's name as they blocked the wind from getting in their eyes.

* * *

**Ryan [**▰▰▰800▰▰▰**]** **[**None: ?**]**

**Oryus [**▰▰▰500▰▰▰**]** **[**None: ?**]**

* * *

"Ryan!"

"Ugh~, my head." Ryan groaned. He slowly sat up from his position, he looked around to see the surrounding environment completely destroyed as the trees were uprooted and the ruins around them had shifted a bit with the ground being cracked.

"Ryan!" The boy turned his head to see both Mira and Looker running towards him with worried looks on their faces. He slowly stood up before stumbling a bit, but managed to stay standing. Mira then quickly asked him.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That was a nasty hit you took, it's a miracle that you have no injuries on you," Looker stated. Ryan chuckled slightly before looking to his left to see Visor in his ball form on the ground. "Visor! Are you alright!?"

"**Y-Yeah, should be**." Visor groaned. Visor then opened up from his closed ball form and looked up at Ryan. "**That guy sure was powerful, Hizirack is seriously no joke...**"

"Agreed, we shouldn't underestimate these dark brawlers," Ryan stated. He then sighed before opening his eyes and realizing something. "Hold on! Where is Oryus!"

"**And Hizirack!**" Visor added.

"I'm afraid those two must've gotten away during that explosion." Looker suggested. Looker checked around the area and saw that there was no trace of them being here anymore, much to their relief and disappointment.

"Damnit..." Ryan muttered. Mira then helped support Ryan as Looker then got his attention as they all then looked up at him. "Ryan, I would like you to accompany me to the International Police's HQ. I want to discuss this matter."

"..." Ryan was silent at this. He didn't want to get anyone involved with his affair in the matter, but it would seem that Looker won't take no for an answer. "Very well. I'll explain about the Bakugan and who that guy was."

"Thank you, then let's get going."

* * *

A bit over an hour had passed as the group had made it back to Jubilife City, the little incident to do with Oryus was difficult but thankfully Ryan managed to get out of the brawl safely, though he wished he could have interrogated Oryus.

Mira had also decided to tag along with them, much to Ryan's confusion, but he seemed to guess that it was probably since she also wanted to know what he knew about the Bakugan and who Oryus was with.

At the present time, Ryan and Mira could be seen sitting down next to one another on a couch inside of an office with Looker sitting on the opposite couch to them. This was none other than the International Police HQ, and Looker's office within the building.

"So, mind telling me what that was?" Looker asked. Ryan noticed how Looker had a notebook out ready to write down what he hears, Ryan sighed before saying. "It's called Bakugan."

"Bakugan? What's that?" Mira wondered. Ryan then signaled Visor to come out as he did and landed on the table between the three, Looker and Mira leaned closer to get a closer inspection of Visor.

"**Greetings, humans.**" Visor greeted. Much to their surprise, while they did hear Visor speaking back at the ruins, it was still shocking. "**My name is Ventus Primordial Visoroid. But, you can call me Visor.**"

"So, Visor here is one of those Bakugan you speak of? As well as that specimen known as Hizirack belonging to Oryus?" Looker inquired. Ryan nodded his head as he said. "That's correct, and it's mine and Visor's job to get rid of Oryus along with the other dark brawlers."

"Dark brawlers? Would you mind explaining?" Looker asked. Mira and himself looked at Ryan with curious gazes as Ryan could only sigh and lean back in the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"This will take a while..."


End file.
